He Is 200 Years Old (Kaisoo Remake)
by 310sauce
Summary: Do Kyungsoo abadi. Dia tak pernah mati. Dia telah hidup selama 200 tahun. Ia pikir, ia telah berhasil menyembunyikan keabadiannya. Namun, Kim Jongin datang. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu rahasia Kyungsoo...Kaisoo/Yaoi/Remake.
1. Seseorang Meninggal Karena Aku

He Is 200 Years Old

Kaisoo

Yaoi

Remake!

Happy reading

…

Polusi suara tercipta melalui sirine _ambulance_. Begitu memekakkan dan membuat orang ketar-ketir mendengarnya. Keempat roda blankar bergesekan dengan lantai marmer. Dua petugas 119, seorang suster, dan seorang pemakai jas putih mendorong _blankar_ secepat yang mereka mampu. Diatasnya, tubuh seseorang tergeletak dan tertutup kain putih. Gerombolan itu menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit dan melewati seorang pemuda tan yang tengah duduk menunduk.

Pria tan itu menunduk dalam. Seperti tengah menyesali sesuatu. Urat-urat wajahnya menguatkan dugaan bahwa dia memang tengah menyesal. Hingga hawa dingin rumah sakit tak dirasa.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya. Membuat ia mau tak mau mengembalikan fokus otaknya. Si empu tangan menginfokan 'Pemuda itu telah meninggal' sang pemuda meninggal sebelum sempat ditangani pihak rumah sakit. Pendarahan si pemuda terlampau parah. Dan setelah memberi info yang sangat menyakitinya, pria bertangan besar itu berlalu. Meninggalkan pria tan yang tentu saja _shock_. Napasnya menjadi berat. Kim Jongin, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah dia bakal menjadi pembunuh?

Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Jongin, merogoh semua kantungnya. Setelah mendapati benda yang dibutuhkan, dia menghubungi seorang teman.

"Sehun, karena aku.. seseorang telah meninggal." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia menguatkan pertahanannya agar air yang berkumul di pelupuknya tak berjatuhan. Tanpa menunggu respon lawan bicaranya, Kim Jongin memutuskan sambungan. Ia kembali menunduk. Dan tersedu.

.

.

Chapter 1

Seseorang Meninggal Karena Aku

.

.

.

Krisan putih tergeletak di depan dupa. Tak jauh dari partisi, sebuah meja dan pigura yang tertempel photo seorang pemuda dengan mata belo dan senyum menawan, Jongin terduduk disana. Tak berdaya, seakan sesuatu yang paling berharga baru saja direnggut darimu. Jongin sangat kacau. Hanya ada dia di tempat duka itu.

Ribut-ribut dibelakangnya ia hiraukan. Hingga si pembuat ribut mendekatinya dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat Jongin menoleh, rupanya temannya, Oh Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun tanpa minat. Tak punya tenaga rasanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan teman sejawatnya. Ditambah temannya itu sangat berisik. Dia bahkan merapalkan pertanyaan bagai merapal sebuah mantra penolak balak yang sering _Shaman_ kenalan ibunya ucapkan. Sehun menanyakan 'Apa maksud ucapan Jongin tentang seseorang telah meninggal karena Jongin', 'Siapa yang meninggal', dan 'Bagaimana dia meninggal' dalam sekali napas.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap Sehun. Tatapannya syarat akan permintaan tolong. Dia sangat berharap Sehun bakal menolongnya. Setidaknya, temannya itu tak memberinya pertanyaan sebanyak tadi.

Sehun mengatur napasnya. Dia mengerti arti tatapan Jongin. Jadi, dia mulai mengatur emosinya dan sedikit menahan rasa penasaran yang membumbung. Ia kembali menatap Jongin. Namun, kali ini tatapan penuh perhatian antara sahabat dengan sahabatnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia menatap foto yang tertempel di depan sana. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata belo dan senyum yang menawan. Seingat Sehun, ia tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pemuda dalam foto tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu." Jongin menjawab lemah.

Sehun kebingungan. Kenapa Jongin bisa tak tahu pemuda itu? Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Ia gugup. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mati karenamu?" nada Sehun lembut. Jongin tak menanggapinya. Memutar otak, Sehun makin mendekatkan duduknya pada Jongin. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Jongin. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia kembali bertanya, "Apa, kau membunuhnya?"

Jongin menunduk. Ia kembali mencari ingatan kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Saat itu, dia tengah melakukan perjalanan pulang sehabis melakukan presentasi di komunitas 'Warm and Blessed'. Saat sedang menyusuri trotoar, tiba-tiba seseorang menelpon. Fokusnya saat itu hanya tertuju pada orang yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Hingga kejadian itu terjadi.

Kejadian dimana Jongin tengah menyebrang dan sebuah _truck_ melaju kencang kearahnya. Jongin terlampau _shock_ , bahkan sekedar melarikan diri dari tempatnya berdiri ia tak mampu. Dan orang itu datang. Pemilik foto yang terpajang di figura itu berlari kearahnya dan mendorongnya. Hingga membuat pemuda itu merelakan tubuh mungilnya terhantam _truck_ yang besarnya berkali-kali lipat dari tubuh si pemuda. Dengan mata tegasnya, Jongin dapat melihat cairan amis keluar dari kepala sang pemuda. Begitu banyak. Hingga jalanan aspal itu merah karena darah si pemuda.

"Dia mati. Orang itu mati karena aku. Dia harus mati karena menyelamatkan nyawaku." Jongin mengucapkan kata itu sambil mengarahkan fokus pada foto di depan sana. Dia begitu sedih. Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena pemuda itu harus meninggal karena dirinya.

"Jadi, dia mati karena menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin tak lantas menjawab. Dia kembali menunduk. "Hei, bukankah itu suatu yang melegakan?" Sehun coba menghibur Jongin. Ia tatap foto sang pemuda sekilas lalu berkata, "Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini di depan fotonya." Ucap Sehun lirih, dia sedikit menyesal. Namun, demi menghibur teman sejawatnya ia tak perduli. Walaupun ia harus mengatakan hal paling menyakitkan pada si meninggal, dia tak perduli. Asal temannya kembali bersemangat ia rela. Persahabatan harus dijunjung saat ini. Sehun menyakinkan itu pada dirinya. Persahabat harus dijunjung.

"Hei, Jongin, itu bagus.. Ambillah hikmah dari kejadian ini. Mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang perlu disyukuri." Sehun menyugesti Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun. Tatapan Jongin masih lemah. Dengan otak warasnya yang hanya beberapa persen, Jongin pikir ucapan Sehun banyak benarnya. Jadi, dia mengiyakan ucapan Sehun tadi.

Sehun menyapukan penglihatan di ruangan temaram itu. Ini aneh, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa tak ada orang lain selain kita?" dia menjeda kalimatnya. "Teman-temannya, atau kerabatnya?"

"Tak ada. Aku sudah mencoba mencari teman-teman bahkan kerabatnya. Tapi tak ada siapapun. Dia, sebatang kara."

…

Dupa mulai dibakar. Asap kecilnya memenuhi ruangan duka yang temaram itu. Jongin menatap lekat foto si pemuda yang meninggal. Ia baru selesai melakukan sembahyang untuk jenazah sang pemuda.

 _Seseorang yang belum pernah aku temui meninggal karena menyelamatkanku. Aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan membalas kebaikannya_.

…

Jongin dan Sehun saling berhadapan di meja pendek. Mereka tengah menikmati jamuan yang disediakan. Kedua pemuda itu tak benar-benar menikmati. Mereka hanya menari-narikan sumpit mereka di mangkuk. Dirasa cukup, Sehun meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan meneguk air di gelas plastik sebelah kirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang lagi esok saat prosesi pemakaman."

Jongin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Jongin, Sebenarnya aku merasa tak enak pada pemuda yang meninggal itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar sangat lega mengetahui kau masih hidup." Nada Sehun penuh ketulusan. Dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu dari hatinya. Ia memamerkan senyum tipis pada Jongin.

Jongin balas tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun. Ketulusan Sehun dalam ucapannya tadi dapat dirasa oleh Jongin.

Sehun bangkit. Jongin mengekor Sehun yang berdiri. "Jongin, Semangat!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin sekali lagi mengangguk dan dia membeo ucapan Sehun. Dia meneriakkan kata 'Semangat' di depan Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sehun. Dan Jongin seorang diri di ruang duka tersebut.

…

Jarum jam bekerja dengan normal. Mereka berotasi dari kanan ke kiri. Satu detik. Dua detik. Saat ini jam dalam rumah duka menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. 60 menit kemudian jarum pendek bergeser dan berhenti di angka 3. Dan 60 menit berikutnya dan 60 menit berikutnya. Kini, jarum pendek telah menunjuk angka 5. Jongin yang terkantuk-kantuk masih setia menunggui peti mati orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Ia tak pulang. Seharian dirinya merelakan tak pulang ke rumah. Dia merasa perlu bertanggung jawab. Mungkin cara inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih.

Bayangan hitam bersliweran di depan Jongin yang terkantuk. Karenanya, Jongin sampai terjaga karena bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mata Jongin ia kerjapkan. Mengumpulkan nyawa. Memfokuskan pandangan. Jika mata Jongin tak salah lihat, seorang pemuda mungil dengan jas hitam berdiri memunggunginya. Mengucek matanya, Jongin tergagap. Pemuda berjas itu berbalik dan rupanya, wajah pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya sama persis dengan wajah pemuda di foto. Apakah sang pemuda bangkit dari kematian? Dia bangkit karena ingin balas dendam pada Jongin? bagaimanapun pemuda itu mati karena menyelamatkan Jongin. Dan sialnya pemuda itu membuat langkah-langkah pendek mendekatinya. Jongin semakin kaku. Jongin ketakutan. Bahkan air seninya hampir keluar.

"Han.. han.. hantu! Ada hantu disini! Tolo…" teriak Jongin seperti seorang gadis. Namun, pemuda mungil itu terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut Jongin. Dia membekap mulut Jongin agar tak kembali berteriak. Teriakan Jongin sangat kencang. Bahkan teriakan penjual ikan di pasar kalah dengan teriakan Jongin barusan.

"Aku bukan hantu! Jadi diamlah!" ancam si pemuda. Karena teriakan Jongin yang kelewat kencang, seorang petugas sampai datang memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Ji.. jika bukan hantu, si.. siapa kau?" gagap Jongin.

Pemuda mungil tak lantas menjawab. Dia yang merasakan kehadiran petugas langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dan berpura-pura menangis. "Yaampun, kau kasihan sekali. Sangking sedihnya kau sampai melihat penampakan." Ucap si pemuda berpura-pura menangis. Namun tangan kanannya masih setia membungkam mulut Jongin. ia juga menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin keras-keras.

Petugas masih memperhatikan dua anak adam yang saling berpelukan itu. Petugas pikir, tak ada kejadian yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lalu ia memilih pergi. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang saling meluapkan emosi, pikir si petugas.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau tak berteriak! Mengerti!" gertak si pemuda sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk seperti burung pelatuk. Percaya pada Jongin, pemuda itupun melepas tangannya dari mulut Jongin.

"Han.. han.." Jongin berusaha teriak lagi. Dan lagi-lagi si pemuda membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku bilang, aku bukan hantu. Aku bukan hantu. Bukan. Hantu." Si pemuda menekan dua kata terakhir. Dia menghela napas. Bagaimana caranya membuat Jongin percaya kalau dia bukan hantu? Tanpa meminta persetujuan, pemuda itu menarik tangan Jongin. membawa tangan besar Jongin ke kepalanya. Mengusapkan telapak tangan itu di rambut hitam legamnya. "Hantu macam apa yang bisa kau sentuh seperti ini?" tanyanya. Ia juga mempertemukan telapak tangan Jongin dengan telapak tangannya sembari berkata, "Tanganku juga hangat, kan? Itu artinya aku bukan orang mati. Kau percaya sekarang?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia mulai meraba tubuh pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Mulai dari kepala. Pipi kembung sang pemuda. Bahu. Dada. Dada? Tangan Jongin berhenti di dada sang pemuda. Membuat sang pemuda menatap kedua tangan itu. Jongin kaget dan akhirnya menarik kedua tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Jongin.

"Tak apa. Memang masuk akal jika kau terkejut." Jawab si pemuda. Ia pun berbalik dan bersiap berdiri, namun Jongin menahannya.

"Tu.. tunggu. Ja.. jadi, orang ini.." Jongin mengarahkan telunjuk kirinya mengacung ke foto yang terpajang di depan "A.. adalah, orang i.. ini." Telunjuknya yang lain mengacung ke sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda menatap Jongin. Dari sorot matanya, pemuda itu seakan mengiyakan apa yang barusan Jongin simpulkan.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Ia tak mempercayai ini. Dia sangat yakin pemuda dihadapannya telah mati. Dengan mata kepalanya dia menyaksikan darah keluar deras dari kepala si pemuda. Cidera kepala yang dialami si pemuda juga sangat serius. Tapi, bagaimana bisa..

"Ah, jika tahu bakal seperti ini sebaiknya aku tak menolongmu tadi." Gerutu si pemuda. Dia yakin Jongin masih meragukan kalau sebenarnya dia masih hidup. "Hei," panggilnya. Jongin langsung menjawab 'Iya' tanpa menunggu jeda. "Kau tahukan aku telah menyelamatkanmu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau pernah berpikir bagaimana cara balas budi padaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukan ini untukku." Ucap si pemuda sambil mendekatkan wajah kearah Jongin. Dan mulai merancang rencana.

…

Fajar menjauh. Terang menyapa. Jongin mengikuti rencana yang di rancang si pemuda. Ia dengan menenteng figura berisi foto sang pemuda berjalan menjauhi gedung rumah duka. Sedangkan si pemuda, pemuda mungil itu berlagak menjadi kerabat yang sangat kepayahan karena kematian itu. Ia bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu dan terlihat sangat berlebihan. Air matanya tak ada satupun yang menetes. Namun, ia menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangan dan membuat suara-suara yang dapat membuat orang lain mengira dirinya tersedu-sedu menangis.

Kepala Jongin celingkan saat hampir mendekati mobil. Dia tengah mengawasi sekitar. Berharap tak ada saksi mata. Berharap tak ada yang curiga bahwa photo orang mati yang di tentengnya sama persis dengan wajah pemuda mungil yang tengah mati-matian berakting menangis di depannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang sudah terlatih, pemuda mungil itu membuka pintu bagian kemudi. Ia yang bakal menyetir. Sedangkan Jongin yang duduk di kursi penumpang hanya bisa pasrah dengan pemberhentian akhir. Itu rencana kedua dari rancangan yang pemuda itu buat. Memasang _seatbelt_ , tangan kanan Jongin menggenggam erat _handle hand_. Ia berjaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu ngebut. Selain itu, ia tak percaya dengan kemampuan berkendara pemuda itu. Apakah ia telah memiliki SIM?

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" ucap sang pemuda bersemangat.

"Baik." Balas Jongin singkat. Jujur, ia gugup. Dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan gedung rumah duka.

…

Tangan Jongin masih setia berpegangan pada handle hand. Sekalipun perjalanan telah memakan waktu 15 menit dengan sang pemuda yang mengemudikan mobil, tangan kanannya masih merasa aman menggantung disana. Selama 15 belas menit tak ada obrolan-obrolan yang keduanya hasilkan. Hingga dering telpon Jongin memecah keheningan keduanya. Ia menatap pemuda mungil. Meminta ijin apakah dia diijinkan mengangkat telpon itu. Pemuda mungil berkedip. Dan Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa ia diijinkan. Jongin menatap layar ponselnya. Sehun.

"Halo."

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kemana kau akan mengkremasi jasadnya?"_

Jongin mendesah. Sehun tetaplah sehun. Orang yang akan memberondong pertanyaan. Seseorang yang akan membuat bingung lawan bicaranya dengan pertanyaan yang bergandeng-gandeng. "Sehun, masalahnya aku tak akan mengkremasi jasadnya…" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Meminta rekomendasi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Si pemuda terlihat berpikir. Memutar otak. Hingga sebuah jawaban pun tercipta. "Aku memutuskan untuk menguburnya di Dongsan. Di belakang bukit." Lanjut Jongin setelah melihat pemuda di sampingnya mengisyaratkan 'mengubur' dengan tangannya.

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan?"_ Tanya Sehun lagi.

Rasanya Jongin ingin melakban mulut sahabatnya itu. Kenapa Sehun tak memudahkan dia sama sekali? Tinggal bilang 'iya' apa susahnya? Membuat Jongin mencari alasan lain lagi. Benar-benar menyusahkan. "Dia tak benar-benar sebatang kara. Rumahnya di Dongsan. Dan aku hanya diberitahu untuk menguburnya disana."

"Kau kesana sendirian? Menguburnya sendiri?"

"Iya. Aku pergi kesana sendiri. Baiklah, aku tutup dulu. Aku tengah menyetir sekarang." Sambungan terputus. Jongin langsung saja menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Yaampun, kau benar-benar payah. Jawaban macam apa itu?" Komentar si pemuda setelah menyaksikan Jongin menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbohong." Jujur Jongin. Jongin baru sadar tangannya terlepas dari _handle hand_ , jadi ia menggantungkan kembali tangannya. Ia masih takut disebelah pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun Jongin melihatnya telah mati. Dan sekarang dia dapat bernapas. Dan dapat melakukan hal yang dilakukan manusia hidup, menyetir.

…

Mobil yang dikendarai si pemuda berhenti dipinggir sungai. Memandu, pemuda mungil keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah pintu penumpang. Tak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan selain mengekor dan kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Jika dilihat dari dekat, pemuda itu tingginya hanya sehidung Jongin. Dan Jongin baru menyadari wajah si pemuda berkali-kali lebih berkilau dibandingkan wajah yang di foto dan wajah yang dilihatnya fajar tadi.

"Terima kasih." Si pemuda membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Jongin dan ia membungkukkan badan di depan pemuda mungil sembari berucap, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau melalui banyak kesulitan karenaku."

Pemuda itu menatap Jongin yang membungkuk dan tersenyum. Pemuda yang sopan, pikirnya. Lalu, ia merogoh kantung. Sebuah amplop berhasil didapatnya. "Ini, ambil ini." Si pemuda meraih tangan Jongin dan menyelipkan amplop itu digenggaman Jongin. "Sebagai ganti uang pemakaman."

Jongin menolak. Ia beralasan bahwa dirinya ikhlas melakukan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih darinya karena pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya.

"Begitu? Baiklah." Si pemuda memasukkan amplop itu kembali ke kantong. "Kau pasti punya pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi, kan?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia mengamati tangan mungil si pemuda memasukkan amplop ke kantung. Membuatnya mengingat tentang KTP si pemuda yang masih disimpannya. Ia pun meraih KTP tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke si pemuda. "Ini kartu identitasmu. Aku membuang dompetmu karena rusak. Lalu, apa yang bakal kau lakukan? Kau sudah terdaftar sebagai orang mati."

"Tak apa." Si pemuda melempar kartu identitas itu ke Sungai tanpa dosa. "Selamat tinggal Han Kangwoo, kau telah menjalani kehidupan yang baik selama 20 tahun ini." Teriaknya ke arah dia membuang kartu identitas tadi. Jongin hanya mendelik melihat kejadian itu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, kita berpisah. Anggap kita tak pernah kenal dan bertemu. Ah, hati-hati dengan mobil mulai sekarang, jangan menyebrang sambil menelpon lagi, jaga dirimu." Si pemuda menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin. Dan ia berbalik. Membuat langkah-langkah menjauh dari Jongin.

"Tunggu sebentar Han Kangwoo- _ssi_ , bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?" Jongin bertanya sekalipun si pemuda terus melanjutkan jalan.

Dilangkah kesepuluh si pemuda menghentikan langkah. Berbalik. Ia tersenyum pada Jongin, "Jangan memanggilku Han Kangwoo, bukankah orang itu telah terdaftar sebagai orang mati? Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , bagaimana kau bisa bertahan? Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Dia berharap, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Do Kyungsoo itu mau menjawab rasa penasarannya.

To Be Continued

Epilog

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang kesepian. Terlalu kesepiannya, dia bahkan tak mempercayai hal-hal semacam belahan jiwa dan cinta yang tulus. Pemuda mungil itu hanya akan merenung di pekarangan rumah majikannya setelah bekerja. Dia tak suka berinteraksi. Namun, suatu hari dia mati. Mati tenggelam. Tenggelam di air.


	2. Apakah Kita Akan Baik-baik Saja?

He Is 200 Years Old

Kaisoo

Yaoi

Remake!

Happy reading

…

Waktu bergulir. Hari kemarin menjadi hari ini. Jongin terlihat sibuk berkutat di depan cermin. Ia ingat. Di pertemuan terakhir dengan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Do Kyungsoo, pemuda itu membuat sebuah pertemuan dengannya. Dalam rangka menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin. dan waktu itu, Jongin langsung menyetujui. Dia sangat penasaran, hingga tanpa pikir-pikir dia langsung menjawab 'Iya' dengan mantab.

Jongin telah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Menghela napas. Dia memanjatkan doa, semoga dia diberi keselamatan hari ini. Ia pun mendorong pintu tersebut.

…

Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin agar pemuda itu mau menapaki tumpukan anak tangga didepan. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin sangat payah. Pemuda itu bahkan ketakutan saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke sebuah club. Bahkan menaiki anak-anak tangga ini Kyungsoo perlu menyeretnya. Tumpukan anak tangga ini yang akan membawa mereka ke club tujuan Kyungsoo. Baru menapaki setengah tangga, Jongin menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Kyungsoo dan membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Jongin takut-takut. Kyungsoo berdecak. Dan ia memukul dada Jongin. sangat keras. Hingga Jongin mengaduh.

"Kau tenang saja." Balas Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berniat melanjutkan jalan, namun seorang laki-laki berseragam menghadang mereka. Membuat Jongin makin ketakutan dan Kyungsoo ketar-ketir. Keduanya memandang petugas takut-takut.

"Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan singkat." Ucap sang petugas setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan seksama. "Tolong berikan kartu identitasmu!" pinta sang petugas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

He is 200 Years Old (Kaisoo Remake)

Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika kita melakukan ini?

…

Jongin susah payah menelan salivanya. Ia memandang Kyungsoo. Begitupun, Kyungsoo juga memandangnya. Dengan sorot matanya, Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo, _'Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kau membuang kartu identitasmu kemarin.'_ Pemuda tan itu sangat berharap Kyungsoo mengerti arti tatapannya.

Gantian Kyungsoo yang menelan ludah. Ia mengerti maksud Jongin. Dan dia membalas ucapan Jongin dengan sorot mata dan gerak bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti. _'Ya, lagipula aku membuangnya karena kartu identitas itu telah terdaftar sebagai orang mati. Kartu identitas itu tak berguna...'_

Setelah keduanya bertelepati, akhirnya Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan kartu identitasnya pada sang petugas. Kyungsoo mengekor Jongin dan menyerahkan kartu identitas yang didapat dari ransel dipunggungnya.

Si petugas meneliti kartu identitas keduanya. Hati-hati dan seksama. Beberapa kali sang petugas mencocokkan foto dalam kartu identitas dengan wajah mereka. Dan setiap petugas melihat ke wajah Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu reflek menahan napasnya.

"Wah! Selamat ulang tahun! Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu ke-20!" pekik sang petugas. Tak lupa si petugas juga memberikan tepuk tangan penuh semangat. Kyungsoo lantas menghela napas panjang mendengar pekikan dan tepuk tangan itu. Dia lega. Senyum penuh kesombongan terbit diwajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin, pemuda yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya. Dan si petugas mengijinkan mereka masuk. Kyungsoo masuk penuh percaya diri. Dia meminta Jongin mengikutinya.

Kedua anak adam itu masuk ke klub. Jongin yang masih canggung karena ini kali pertamanya membuat Kyungsoo gemas hingga pemuda itu menyeret Jongin. kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin duduk terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia duduk didepan Jongin.

"Lihat? Sudah kubilang tempat ini buka. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Ia melepas ransel yang digendongnya dan menyandarkan ransel tersebut pada sandaran kursi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi bar seperti ini, jadi aku sedikit khawatir." Jongin menjawab sembari mensejajarkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, dan memberi sedikit jarak diantara kedua jari tersebut. Kyungsoo mangut-mangut mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal kartu identitasmu tadi, apa itu asli?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smirk-nya dan Jongin bergidik karenanya. " Tentu saja itu asli, apakah menurutmu ada kartu identitas palsu?"

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Pertanyaan Jongin banyak sekali. "Aku akan menjawabnya secara perlahan. Asal kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan pada orang lain. Kau beruntung karena menangkap basah diriku. Jadi aku akan menjawabnya." Kyungsoo meraih buku menu di depannya. ia membacanya. Dibalik buku menu, dia diam-diam tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tegang. Rasa tegang yang Jongin dera sangat kentara. Dan itu lucu. "Bagaimana dengan soju dan bir?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Bertender menyiapkan pesanan Kyungsoo. Dan membawanya kemeja mereka. Dua buah bir ukuran besar dan dua gelas sloki berisi soju. Jongin menatap gelas-gelas itu tanpa minat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung menyambar gelas soju dan memasukkannya ke gelas bir. Busa tercipta akibat percampuran dua zat cair tersebut. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Kyungsoo menegak gelas besar itu. Mulut Jongin menganga. Pemuda didepannya benar-benar tak terduga. Apakah dia bakal kuat minum sebanyak itu?

Kyungsoo masih menenggak cairan dalam gelas besar. Dia mendesah. Campuran bir dan soju benar-benar menyegarkan. Melalui ujung netranya, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin. rupanya pemuda itu masih setia menunggu jawaban darinya. Muka penuh harap Jongin membuat sudut hati Kyungsoo tercubit.

"Baik. Aku akan memberitahumu." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia meminta Jongin mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Karena Kyungsoo terlalu malas mengulang-ulang cerita. Jongin patuh dan mengangguk

…

Joseon, 1835

Suatu malam di tahun 1835, Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menimba air di sumur. Ia adalah seorang budak. Majikan Kyungsoo sangat baik. Merasa perlu berterima kasih, Kyungsoo merelakan waktu istirahat malamnya demi menimba air di sumur desa seberang. Kemarau panjang tengah melanda Joseon. Jadi dia rela melakukan semua itu. Dan secara tak sengaja dia tercebur ke sumur. Dan meninggal. Keesokan harinya, saat dirinya diangkat tiba-tiba dia hidup kembali. Dia sangat beruntung karena saat proses hidupnya dirinya, tak ada saksi mata disana.

…

"Bagaimana itu bisa tejadi?"Jongin pensaran. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng. Karena ia pun tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Mungkin itu sebuah keajaiban untuknya. "Jadi, kau baru menyadari memiliki kemampuan hidup abadi saat itu?" Jongin membuat kesimpulan. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku terlihat seperti ini sejak saat itu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk wajahnya. Jongin tak paham. Kyungsoo yang mengerti ketidakpahaman Jongin terlihat berpikir. Ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Jongin.

Jongin masih tak mempercayai apa yang telinganya tangkap. Ia masih mencerna. Satu menit lalu, pemuda dihadapannya menjelaskan bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo tak akan menua. Bahkan jika dia terluka, luka tersebut akan memulih dengan sendirinya. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ketika waktu menunjukkan waktu tepat seperti Kyungsoo bangkit dari kematian pertama kali, semuanya akan kembali. Tak perduli seberapa banyak makanan yang Kyungsoo telan hari ini, esok hari saat dia membuka mata berat badannya tak akan naik. Jika Kyungsoo memangkas habis rambutnya, esok akan memanjang dan tumbuh seperti hari kemarin. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. Iya, Jongin mengerti.

" _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you._ " Suara pelayan memenuhi bar tersebut. Pelayan yang memakai seragam petugas polisi dan petugas kesehatan mendekati meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sambil menenteng kue _tart_ besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan itu menggemaskan. Senyum tipis Jongin terbit.

"Selamat ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo!" si pelayan pemakai seragam polisi berteriak antusias. "Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kami akan memberikan cemilan gratis untuk merayakannya!" kedua pelayan berjenis kelamin beda itu bertepuk tangan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengekor.

"Foto mereka!" perintah pelayan wanita yang memakai seragam petugas kesehatan.

Mendengar itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum canggung. Foto bersama? Itu tak ada di agenda pertemuan mereka.

"Baik. Lihat kesini!" perintah pelayan laki-laki itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih canggung. Mereka dengan malu-malu mendekatkan kursi mereka.

" _Smile_!" teriak si pelayan wanita.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kearah kamera dan Jongin tersenyum, membuat tanda V dengan tangannya.

Klik.

Foto keduanya terabadikan.

…

Terik matahari. Burung-burung bernyanyi. Dua hal yang menyambut Jongin pagi ini. Jongin bangun terburu-buru. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memegangi kepalanya yang pening akibat mabuk-mabuk kemarin. Ia bermimpi aneh. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo dan mengaku lahir pada tahun 1817 dan usianya 200 tahun. Mungkin akibat mabuk makanya Jongin bermimpi aneh seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang berusia 200 tahun? Kalaupun ada, mungkin orang itu tak akan semuda Do Kyungsoo!

Jongin meraih tas di nakas dan selembar foto terjatuh. Jongin penasaran dan memungut foto tersebut. "Ya. Itu bukan mimpi." Komentar Jongin setelah menyaksikan foto dimana dia dan Kyungsoo foto bersama di bar tempo hari. " Jadi aku benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang usianya 200 tahun dan tak mati? Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa setiap orang bermarga Do selalu memiliki keanehan? Do Minjoon? Do Bongsoon? Dan sekarang, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengusak-usak rambutnya. Bisa gila dia memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu. Ia melirik jam. Tidak, sekarang keanehan lain terjadi. Dia telambat bekerja!

…

Jongin mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Dia harus segera sampai di halte sebelum dia tertinggal bus. Dia terlambat. Gara-gara pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo, dia terlambat.

Jongin membungkuk. Minta maaf. Pada seluruh senior-senior di tempatnya kerja. Kedatangannya yang terlambat semoga diampuni. Karena tak ada senior yang protes karena keterlambatannya, Jongin langsung melangkah menuju mejanya. Dia bersiap memulai pekerjaan. Namun, ia tak bisa fokus. Otaknya melalang buana dan memikirkan Kyungsoo. Yang memiliki hidup abadi. Yang tak bisa menua. Kyungsoo pasti tak takut pada apapun. Tak perlu khawatir tentang bekerja, datang terlambat, dan usia-usia akhir. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa iri dengan Kyungsoo. Hidup seperti Kyungsoo seakan dunia berada dalam genggamannya. Jongin mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum mereka berpisah.

…

 _Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin. Dia didepan Jongin. dan dia memutar tubuhnya karena perlu memberitahu Jongin sesuatu. Dia meminta Jongin untuk merahasiakan tentang dirinya. "Aku tak ingin menjalani kehidupan penuh tekanan. Bahkan saat aku tak bisa mati." Ucap Kyungsoo. Rambut pendeknya terbang karena hembusan angin. Pipinya tersebar serbuk merah muda. Mungkin karena udara dingin malam ini. Jongin masih mengamati pemuda itu. Dan entah karena bir yang Jongin konsumsi atau memang matanya bermasalah. Kyungsoo, berkilau malam ini._

" _Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu." Pamit Kyungsoo dan dia berbalik. Membuat langkah menjauhi Jongin._

" _Apa kita akan berpisah seperti ini? Kau datang dan pergi tiba-tiba. Aku.." Jongin tak tahu harus melanjutkan kalimat seperti apa. Jadi ia menjeda. "Bagaimanapun, kau penyelamatku. Penyelamat hidupku."_

 _Kyungsoo menerbitkan senyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. jongin tak bakal melihat senyumnya, karena dia memunggungi Jongin. dia bersyukur akan posisinya. "Jadi, ini masih berkaitan soal balas budi?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk. "i-iya"_

 _Kyungsoo berbalik. Melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Hei, bukankah kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta? Jadi, kita sudah impas."_

" _Bukan seperti itu, pertemuan kita bukan hal yang disengaja. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dan, tak imbang rasanya jika aku balas budi dengan hal semudah itu."_

" _Baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk menjauhiku? Kita harus berpisah. Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal malam ini."_

" _Tapi.."_

" _Setelah menjalani hidup dalam waktu lama, aku menyadari bahwa hal paling menakutkan adalah membuat hubungan dan terikat dengan orang lain. Jadi, kita harus berpisah malam ini."_

" _Apakah kau takut aku akan tertarik padamu? Makanya kau memintaku menjauhimu?"_

 _Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Pertanyaan Jongin, benar-benar. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Iya, sedikit. Jadi, kita lanjutkan hidup kita dan anggaplah bahwa kita tak saling mengenal. Mungkin itu akan menjadi hal terbaik untuk kita. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo berbalik. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang makin menjauh._

…

Langit biru tak terhias awan putih. Jongin tengah istirahat sekarang dan ia memilih duduk didekat jendela ruang kerjanya dan mengamati langit. Ia membuka jendela dan angin lembut menyapa dia. Jongin kembali memikirkan Kyungsoo. Bagi Kyungsoo, mungkin hidup abadi dan terikat dengan orang lain adalah hal paling menakutkan. Walaupun ia tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya sekarat. Jongin jadi merasa kasihan dengan pemuda itu dan jujur, dia merindukan pemuda itu. Apakah mereka bakal bertemu lagi?

Jongin menutup jendela ruangannya. Ruangan Jongin berada di lantai tiga. Dan, jika Jongin mau meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk melihat suasana dibawah, maka ia akan melihat sosok mungil Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan sambil menggenggam kedua tali ranselnya.

To Be Continued

Epilog.

Pemuda yang mati tenggelam ditempatkan disebuah peti. Sangking cantiknya sang pemuda, dan rasa sayangnya sang majikan padanya. Peti mati sang pemuda dibuat khusus dari kaca. Suatu hari, pak tua datang berziarah ke peti kaca sang pemuda. Dia berdoa. Berharap sang pencipta mendengar doanya. Seingat pak tua, pemuda itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Karenanya, ia meminta pada sang pencipta agar si pemuda diberkahi umur panjang. Setelahnya, pak tua pergi. Meninggalkan peti kaca itu. Dan selang beberapa menit. Mata terpejam sang pemuda terbuka.


End file.
